


a sullen riot (the house of m remix)

by afrocurl



Series: remixes and such [23]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Inspired by Music, Remix, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Wanda's frustration at her father and King Magnus (though they are one in the same) had always been problematic.





	a sullen riot (the house of m remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bikenesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikenesmith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [House of M](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303819) by bikenesmith. 



> Some tags are missing to avoid spoiling the fic. See end note for some of them.
> 
> Song referenced is She by Green Day.

_she... she screams in silence_

Rumbles echoed off the myriad items across the shelves in her room. 

Pre-dawn light crept into the room, dust motes dancing in the sliver of orange from under the heavy drapes.

If only this were Charles coming to yell, she could mentally send him away with a mental understanding that she and Lorna had fucked up. But no, King Magnus - here he was less her father than her ruler - was the only one who could stomp down a hallway when he knew full well Wanda was nursing a hangover.

“Wanda get up!” His voice boomed through the dark wood of her doors.

“I already know I fucked up, let me sleep!”

“No, this is more than just a fuck-up. This is Genosha’s appearance in the world.”

“Every other royal family knows to expect some offensive behavior. Have PR handle it.”

With a flick of her power, she hoped to throw Dad off her case. She was a grown woman, capable of making choices, even if they looked slightly off-color for her homeland. Last night was only scandalous because it had been caught on camera; if she had had any luck it would have been that Parker kid who had snapped the photo and it would’ve taken a wink and a nudge to have it not appear in print, but there was no luck there.

What was she supposed to do when presented with a delicious looking Vision and Captain America at a Stark Party? She _did_ have eyes and a libido. Hours of sitting primly during a gala to honor Genosha’s artistic impact on the world meant she felt exhausted by the time the after party started. Lorna had wandered off just after Parker snapped the photo, finding trouble that hadn’t been captured on film.

But to King Magnus, she was his perfect daughter and his perfect shining star to the world. If only she could use her powers more to put some cracks in her image’s veneer. 

She knew she wasn’t the only one who let herself be turned into a carnal being; she only need to look at the hickeys that adorned Charles’ neck some mornings to know it might run in the family.

It wasn’t any worse than how she was not only caught with her half-sister Lorna in a tame photo, but also in between Vision and Cap with her hands and lips noticeably occupied. It was harmless fun; a little enjoyment of fine masculine bodies when she had finished looking like the proper Genoshan princess. 

She had enjoyed herself trapped between two strong men who were equally attentive to her thoughts as they were her body. The same could not be said for her father, who still thought she was a little girl who found her way back to him with the help of her idiot brother. 

But had she never had Pietro convince her to meet this man in New York, she would not be Princess Royal of Genosha.

Right now, she wished she could scream at King Magnus that they were royal, but that they were people too. 

Genosha had little use to fall into the same traps of the British Royal Family, even if they seemed similar.

_waiting for a sign to smash the silence with a brick of self-control_

-

_are you feeling like a social tool without a use?_

Wanda looked at the tableau and wanted to sigh loudly. Her little niece Luna was currently looking too sweet for her own good, little blue dress to bring out the blonde of her hair, even though Wanda knew that underneath the visage King Magnus wanted was a little terror. She had every bit of Pietro’s devious side, even if in her terror she was staying as still as possible.

 _Time_ Magazine was here for a shoot on the newest heir to Genosha, Pietro looking too nervous for his own good as his daughter was told to sit straight and tall. It was probably too early to introduce Luna to an international photographer and magazine, but as she was now fifth in line for the throne - and much cuter than either Tommy or Billy were at her age - it was required.

She would have rather kept all of Magnus’ grandchildren away from the limelight until they were teens, but she had memories of being paraded through Genosha like a prize pig after Magnus was crowned.

Magnus loved the spectacle of being Genosha’s King and he loved to flaunt the ways in which his family was new, but still like every other royal family. Wanda rather hated it, but there was little she could do to fix the way in which Magnus ruled.

Luna was too young to be part of Magnus’ plans, yet here she was. She looked ready to bolt from the chair, Wanda making quick work to walk over to her. Even as cute as she was, and how much Pietro’s relationship with Crystal was front-page news, Luna was not meant for the spotlight.

“Luna dear, what do you need?” She knew she was in a better position to handle her right now than Pietro, who looked like he wanted to speed around the room a few times. He had looked nervous as soon as Magnus had announced the decision to have Luna on the cover. 

“Juice?” Luna asked quietly, looking up quickly in case she was meant to be photographed.

“Oh, we can get that for you.” She paused and looked up towards the photographer. “Are we able to let her get something to drink quickly; she’s nervous.”

The photographer nodded and Luna moved off the chair to the table out of the way. “You are doing so well, dear.” Wanda added a pat to Luna’s head and handed her a juice box.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. I don’t like doing these events either, but you know grandpa.”

Luna nodded, while she sipped at the juice some more. Everyone knew King Magnus, even as the young members were only starting to fully understand their position in Genosha society. It was sad that a four-year old knew she was some part of a machine designed for one purpose rather than just a little girl.

It was just one more reminder to Wanda as to why she wished there was another way.

-

_scream at me until my ears bleed i’m taking heed just for you_

Wanda screamed every day. 

Her mind warped so many lives that made her heart ache, made her eyes sting, made her voice hoarse.

One thread appeared: King Magnus dead.

The screams stopped. She laughed instead now.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [redacted] for the beta.
> 
> Yes, I did Choose Not to Warn, but yes, there is MCD, or implied MCD. If you know House of M well enough, it's not a hard leap to make.


End file.
